Lost in the Greates City in the World
by Casparhateslife
Summary: A Lams one shot. John Laurens is finishing up a boring day at school, when he gets stuck in a snow storm on his way home. Will his best friend, Alexander Hamilton, be able to find him? Or, will he be stuck, freezing in the snow, until it clears?


Why are my days like this? Stuck in my least favorite class, math, as I watch the snow lightly flutter to the ground out side just on the other side of the window on the oddly cold October day. I thought having art as my major in college would lower the amount of calculations and algebra I would have to do, but sadly, I was wrong. Math isn't too bad when you're going to an arts school. For me it's mainly geometry and art based, but it's still math and it's still my worst subject. I sat, bored, as I listened to the teacher drone on about how art and math revolved around each other, but I knew this already. Eventually, the time came when the class was dismissed and I could escape to my small apartment along 42nd street in New York City.

I walked out of the building and saw millions of snowflakes quickly falling from the sky and piling up on the ground. I tried to walk across the sidewalk quickly without going so fast I would slip on ice or a wet patch of cement. The snow began coming down harder and harder as I walked down the street towards my apartment. I decided to quickly stop at a grocery store I had heard about not long after I moved here back in August to begin college. I entered the store and grabbed what I knew would be vital in case we got snowed in the apartment building. I then checked out and began walking in the direction I thought was towards home.

As I walked I began recognizing less and less buildings. I should have known this was a bad idea, I had barely gone anywhere around the city in the past few months, and the snow was defiantly not helping me as I try to find my way home. I walked slowly down the street, still unable to recognize much. I stopped to take a look a round to see if I could find anything familiar when my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled out my phone, hit answer, and put the phone to my ear.

"Laurens! Are you alright?" Alexander Hamilton, my roommate and best friend, yelled at me through the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit lost. Are you okay?" I asked, scared something bad had happened to him.

"I'm perfectly fine! I'm at the apartment, but you're lost? What happened?" He replied nervously. I explained what had happened to me and how I got lost, him mumbling a few responses once in awhile. "Well, you need to get back here quick! The snow is beginning to build. I'll come try to find you!" He exclaimed.

"No wait, you might get lost-" I was cut off by him hanging up. "Damn it," I mumbled to myself as I began walking once more.

At this point I had been walking for almost an hour and the weather wasn't on my side. Then, of course, the sun began setting! What could be better than the sun setting while I'm lost in the snow? Lots of things. I could think of lots of things that would be much better than this situation. I hugged myself tightly, trying to keep warm as I walked. After walking for another half hour, I lost hope. I sat down at the base of a tree and yawned as I began to scan my surroundings. I thought I heard a bit of yelling, but I ignored it. My eyes slowly shut as I began falling asleep, when I heard another yell and forced my eyes open. I scanned my surroundings once more. The tall buildings. The glowing signs. The shops. I was in Time Square!

"John!" I heard a voice yell as I excitedly got to my feet. In the distance I could see Alexander stumbling towards me through the snow. I could tell he was scared as he looked for me, he never called me by my first name unless it was an emergency, which I also did to him. I smiled and waved at him and he waved back.

"I thought I was dead!" I said to him in tears as he quickly hugged me and I began bawling tears of joy.

"I thought you were too!" He choked out. He let go of me and smiled, his eyes filling with tears. His brown hair had small specks of snow resting in it, as I assumed mine did too, and looked beautiful in the shine of the street lights. He had on a large black jacket and snow pants. He also had on a pair of what seemed like heavy gloves and snow boots. "Now, let's get home," He said with a smile.

We quickly walked along the streets to our house, which wasn't far away. We entered the building and quickly went up to our apartment, shedding off all of our jackets until we were just in our soaked clothes. I went into my room and changed into pajamas. I went back out to the kitchen and began making hot chocolate when Alexander walked out in his pajamas, holding a large box in his hands.

"What's that for?" I asked as he sat down on the couch, setting the box on the floor, as I handed him a mug full of hot cocoa.

"Did you seriously forget what today is?" He asked, a quite surprised look on his face.

"Umm, Friday?" I replied, not understanding the question. Alexander handed me his phone and I checked the date, October 28, 2016. Today was my birthday! I had completely forgotten in the midst of everything that had happened! Hamilton smirked at my wide grin and handed me the box. I opened it to see two baby turtles on the inside. I had always wanted this, and he had known for a while I had wanted to raise at least two turtles, but never had the money. I set the box down on the floor and tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you! You're the best friend ever." I sad into him shoulder.

"I know!" He replied jokingly as he hugged me tightly. I let go and he led me over to a big tarp. He pulled it off to reveal a large tank for the two turtles and I hugged him once more. We put the turtles in the tank and we sat back down together on the couch. We sat next to each other and put on the first Harry Potter movie.

As we watched, I slowly let my head fall and rest on Alexander's shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable because of the major height difference between the two of us, but I didn't mind. I turned my head and looked down at him and he looked up at me. We just looked into each other's eyes for a moment until he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I melted into it and Alexander slightly deepened it before pulling away.

"Hey Alexander?" I asked

"Yeah, John?"

"Instead of the best friend ever, how does best boyfriend ever sound?"

"Perfect," He said before once again pressing his lips into mine as Harry Potter played in the background.


End file.
